We re the hottest combination
by Finchelpezberry
Summary: "Won t they be the cutest couple?"Kurt asks dreamly watching Finn and Rachel from the window while Blaine nods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am writting this new story and i really hope you like it. I once read a great fanfic named:Cause we´re a deadly combination,you and me...And i loved it!But sadly the story was deleted,so i am trying to write a new version of that story since i loved it so much. **

**Btw in this story Finn is a warbler(and he is a "player too"),just like Kurt and Blaine,so the three of them go to dalton academy. Rachel is from whms.**

**Please, review it!Thanks**

* * *

"Ugh,Sam,i can´t believe this!I´m late!Rachel Berry is..."Sam interrups her  
"Never late"He says finishing her phrase.  
"Exacty"She says"What will Kurt and Blaine think of me?What about the rest of the warblers?Oh God,they´ll think i´m a lazy little girl!"She cries horrified.  
"Ray,relax!We´re almost there,besides you can blame it on me. Tell them i was late to pick you up or something like that..."He says trailling off when he reaches the Dalton academy parking lot."See?We´re here."  
"Thank you Samuel,you are a life saver"She breaths out kissing his cheek.  
"We´re best friends,so i guess it´s in the job description,right?"He asks joking while Rachel nods.  
"Go!Kurt and Blaine must be already waiting for you!"  
"Are you sure you don´t wanna come with me?"She asks while he shakes his head.  
"They invited you,not me."  
"I´m sure they won´t mind if you come with me"  
"Don´t take it personally Ray,but it´s not really my thing. Just text me when it´s over,so i can pick you up,okay?"She nods in reponse."Bye doll,hope you have fun!"  
"I will,bye Sam!"She hugs him one more time and climbs out of the car ,walking towards the building while he drives off.

* * *

"Over here!"Kurt shouts at Rachel seeing her apparently lost.  
"Oh Hey guys"Rachel greets them with a small smile  
"Hey Rachel,i missed you"Blaine says hugging her  
"Me too. Sorry i´m late tough"  
"Oh It´s fine"Blaine says waving her off"You´re not that late ,is she,Kurt?"He asks turning to the boy in question  
"Actually the rehersel is over"Kurt says while Rachel looks down ashamed  
"But hey, it´s okay"Kurt says sofly"Why don´t we go to Lima Bean,so we can catch up?"  
"It sounds great,thanks you guys"Rachel says looking at the the boys.  
"Well,I´ll go get my coat!"Blaine says smiling warmly at Rachel."Me too"Kurt adds.  
"Just stay here Rae,we´ll be right back"Blaine says"You´re fine on your own,right?" Rachel nods wordlessly looking around,watching a bunch of boys in uniform walking down the hallway.

"Hey there!"A male voice says behind her. At first ,Rachel ignored it,cause she tought he was talking to someone else,but she noticed that all the boys were gone,so she turned around to face the misterious voice.

She turns around and sees the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. Tall,brown hair,hazel eyes,freckles...The boy waves a hand in front of her face pulling her out of her toughts.  
"Oh,Hi!"She says quickly"I´m..."  
"Rachel Berry"He finishes,interruping her"Everyone around here knows who you are. They say that you´re a total babe,perfect voice and all..."He says"Now,all i need to make sure that´s true is to hear you sing"  
Rachel stares at the boy with her mouth hanging open. Part of her was flattered that he had complimented her, and another part just wanted to slap that smirk off his face._Did he just called her_ _babe?How dare he?_

"I´m Finn Hudson by the way"He continues"And i gotta say,babe you´re not as hot when you´re pretending to be a fish"He smirks at her while she looks at him shocked.

"How dare..."She gets interruped by Kurt

"Oh Rae,i see you already meet my step-brother"He says  
"He..is your...step-brother?"She asks wide eyed while Kurt nods.  
Blaine smiles at her reaction."So are you ready to go,Rachel?"  
"Go where?"Finn asks looking annoyed  
"We´re going to Lime Bean"Kurt answers"Do you wanna come with us?"  
"NO!He..."  
Finn interrups her"I would love to."Rachel glares at him and he sends her a wink while she scowls in reponse.  
"Let´s go,then"Blaine says noticing the chemistry between Finn and Rachel.

* * *

"So,how are things at Wmhs?"Blaine asks curious  
"Same old stuff"Rachel answers bored"Everyone hates me,bla,bla,bla..."  
"Everyone hates you?"Finn asks shocked  
"No Finn,don´t listen to her. She ´s just too dramatic"Kurt says  
"And how are your dads?"Blaine asks trying to put the talk back on track  
"I have no idea. Last time i talked with them was last week"Rachel says. Noticing Finn weird expression,she sighs deciding to explain"My dads are always on business trips.I pretty much live with my friends:Santana,Noah,Sam..."Finn nods in understanding.  
"That´s why you came late?Rachel you walked all the way to Dalton?"Kurt asks in a high pitched voice.  
"No!"Rachel replies shaking her head"Sam drove me here,he told me it was a part of the´best friend duty´,whatever that means..."  
"So that Sam girl,she´s from Wmhs too?"Finn asks while Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing."What?"He asks confused  
Rachel clears her throat"Sam is a boy,not a girl"  
"Your best friend is a boy?"Finn asks in bewilderment and another thing that Rachel couldn´t quite put her finger on(jeaulousy)  
"Yes,what´s the matter with that?"She snaps. Her phone rings"Hello?...Sure thing Sam,i´ll figure something out...Okay...No, it´s fine...I totally get ,it´s okay...Bye!"She hangs up her phone sighing sadly.  
"What´s the matter Rachel?"Kurt asks noticing Rachel´s frustration  
"Sam,couldn´t make it. He is working at some coffe shop and his shift his longer than he tought...So we,won´t be able to pick me up"  
"That´s fine!We´ll drive you home,Rachel don´t worry"Blaine says grabbing her hand while she smiles gratefully  
"Thank ,if you don´t mind of course,you could drive me to Santana´s house?Sam was supposed to stay with me,but can´t make it and he begged me to go to  
Santana´s house so i won´t in alone in an empty house..."  
"Of course,we don´t mind...I´ll just pay the bill"Blaine says getting up and leaving  
"And i´ll go the bathroom,i´ll be back in a minute,you two can go walking to the car"Kurt says running out leaving Finn and Rachel alone.  
"It seems it´s just the two of us again,Babe"Finn says smirking while Rachel rolls her eyes getting up,with Finn following her outside.  
"Seriously,i have ..."Finn interrups her,pinning her against the wall ,leaning closer to her. She gasps when she feels his hot breath in her lips,then his lips touch her neck slighlty while his fingers dance across her hips.  
Without her noticing,he takes out her phone and quickly types his phone number.

"There,now you have my phone number"He says with that smug face that irritates her so badly.  
"What?"

* * *

"What?"Rachel shouts  
"Oh,things are getting hot in there"Blaine jokes  
"Don´t make fun of it Blaine."Kurt says hitting his boyfriends arm"Have you noticed their amazing chemistry?"  
"Totally"Blaine answers honestly  
"Won´t they be the cutest couple?"Kurt asks dreamly watching Finn and Rachel from the window while Blaine nods.  
"So Finchel reunion plan is officially a go!"Blaine says high fiving Kurt who nods excitedly.

* * *

**Hey,please review and let me know if you´re liking it.  
Fav part?**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you like it and please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

" What?" Rachel shouts making Finn jump in surprise before quickly covering it up again with an evil smirk.

"Gezz Babe! You don´t need to act all crazy" He says "I´ll type your phone number in my cell phone too, that way we´re even and you don´t need to continue acting all crazy!" He adds quickly typing Rachel´s number with one hand, while the other is fighting off Rachel, who is screaming at him trying to reach out his phone.

"There is it" He says putting his phone in his pocket, but not losing his grip on Rachel .

"Ugh!" She breaths out mad, while he holds her with his left hand. "Let me go!" She sreams while he ignores it. " Finn Hudson let me go right now!" He only smirks in reponse getting even closer to her.

Rachel looks up at him and for a second, she gets lost in his eyes, in his beauty. He notices her trance and smiles leaning in to kiss her.  
She leans in too and when their lips are almost touching, she turns back on the reality and jumps back.

"KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON´T COME HERE THIS INSTANT I´LL WALK HOME!" She warns loudly, stepping away from Finn.

Finn steps closer again, but she steps back again, wide eyed "KURT,BLAINE!" She shouts "I´M SERIOUS"

"Don´t act like a child, Sugar!" Finn tells her while she glares at him "If you make one more step towards me, i swear i´ll kill you Finn Hudson!"

"What is going on in here?" Kurt asks

"Where the hell were you, Kurt?" Rachel asks mad.

"I was with Blaine. We were on the line to pay the bill." He lies "So what happened?" He repeats.

"Your step-brother tried to assault me!" She cries pointing at Finn

"Assault you? Sugar you were all on top of me. You wanted to kiss me. Just admit it! " He says smirking while she gasps loudly, looking offended.

Kurt raises an eye brow and Blaine coughs, trying to cover up his peas of laughter.

Unfortunatly, Rachel notices it and glares at them both. "What are you laughing about,huh? " She snarls "Ugh,you know what? I´ll just walk home!" She says turning around.

"No Rachel! Just wait up !" Kurt says stopping her from leaving.

"I´m not too sure if i wanna go back with you!" She says mad

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but you don´t have many other options" Blaine says " But if you don´t wanna go back with me and Kurt, i´m sure Finn won´t mind to take you home in his motorcycle, right Finn?" He asks looking at Finn

"No, not at all" He answers looking smugly at Rachel.

Rachel sighs defeated and turns to Kurt "I guess, i´ll go with you" She says weakly.

"Tought so" Kurt replies smirking

Rachel turns around and starts walking to Blaine´s car, hitting Kurt in the process.

* * *

Since Rachel got in the car she didn´t said a word. She knows it may be childish but she is mad at Kurt and Blaine for making fun of her...Well, her moment with Finn.

So instead of talking about the new broadway upcoming show, like she always does, she stays quiet facing the car window.

"Rachel?" Kurt asks pulling Rachel out of her toughts.

She clears her throat "Yeah?"

"I´m sorry we made fun of you" Kurt continues

"Me too" Blaine adds

"I guess it´s okay" She says after a while

"I´m sorry you had to deal with my step-Brother" Kurt says not sounding sorry at all, wich makes Rachel glare at him.

" Of course you are..." She mutters under her breath, tough not low enough to go unnoticed by Kurt

"What was that, sweetie?" Kurt asks

"I said, that it´s fine!" She lies, her voice a little bit louder

" Well, Finn isn´t always a gentleman but..." Blaine says, shuting up when he notices the hard glare that Kurt gives him.

"But...?" Rachel prods, genuely curious as to what Blaine would say

"You see Finn is kind of a player type" Blaine begins, ignoring the fact that Kurt is stepping on his foot, trying to shut him up.

"Really?" Rachel asks dryly.

"Yeah. There is a school only for girls, next to Dalton. I think he kissed every single student of that school. And he went all the way, with half of them..?" He says looking at Kurt, for comfirmation while Kurt nods a little, frowning.

"How charming..." Rachel says, full of sarcasm on her voice

Kurt keeps glaring at his boyfriend upon hearing this. Blaine, feeling uncomfortable under Kurt´s hard stare, decides to say "Anyways, Finn has changed. He´s still the badboy we all know, but he hasn´t slept with a girl at least for a we..."-He gets interruped by Kurt, once again stepping on his foot. " Well, he hasn´t slept with a girl for a long time" Kurt adds " And he seemed to really like you..."

Rachel blushes, but tries to cover it up "Wish i could say the same..." She grumbles

"Please! I know you well, Rachel! You liked him, a LOT!" Kurt says

Rachel glares at him remaining quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Hey ninã!" Santana hugs Rachel and kisses her on the cheek , pulling her inside the house"Did you had a nice time with twin gays ?"

"San!" Rachel shouts, hitting her arm.

"Fine" Santana says correcting herself " Did you had a nice time with Kurt and Blaine?"

Rachel looks away shaking her head "No"

"No?" Santana asks surprised "Did they insulted you? Did they hurted you? Just tell me the words and i´ll kick their asses!"

"No, they didn´t hurted me or insulted me"

"Then what happened?"

"I met Kurt step-brother, Finn" She answers quietly after a while

"And, he is hot?"

Rachel looks away trying to hide her blush.

"Oh he totally is! And you Miss Berry, have a crush on him!" Santana says clapping her hands exticedly "OMFG, you´ll be dating him in no time! Finally Rae!"

"Don´t go ahead of yourself. For your information, i hate him!" Rachel says

"Why?" Santana asks curious

"If you had been there, you wouldn´t ask me that. He is such a- a jerk!" Rachel exclaims

"Yeah. Say whatever you want Rae, but i know that you like the dude." Santana says smirking

Rachel hits her with a pillow making Santana laugh.

* * *

**Monday:**

"I´m sure that Finn dude wasn´t that bad, Ray" Sam says while driving his best friend to school

"Ugh, Sam, he was. You have no idea! If you had been there, you would have punched him" She says mad

"I doubt it" Sam says smiling at Rachel "To me, it sound like you like him. He´s all you have talked about since Friday."

Rachel looks at him in pure shock. "I can´t believe you would say that! I tought you knew me!" She cries

"Ray, it´s because of how well i know you that i´m saying this!" Sam exclaims

"Whatever, let´s talk about something else..." She grumbles looking away

* * *

"Rachie!" Brittany runs to Rachel and hugs her.

"Hey Britt!" Rachel greets Brittany, hugging her back.

"Guess what?" Brittany asks

"What?"

"You know that sectionals is tomorrow right?"

Rachel rolls her eyes,smiling at Brittany "Of course i do, Britt! I´m super excited!"

"Well, then you´ll be super happy with the news i have" Britt continues "We´ll be competing against Dalton Academy!"

"Dalton? What? Are you sure?" Rachel asks frozen in the spot

"Yeah, you know, that school where Kurt and Blaine go to?"

Rachel drops her books on the ground

* * *

"I don´t see what the big deal is..." Santana says after hearing the news, from a very furious Rachel Berry.

"Dalton Academy Santana! We´re competing against Kurt and Blaine!"

"Or you mean, we´re competing against Finn?" Santana asks smirking at Rachel´s indignant look.

Rachel storms off without saying a single word.

* * *

**Sectionals:**

Finn Hudson was super excited. Today is sectionals. And guess who he´s competing against?

That´s right! It´s WHMS! Since Friday, he never really cared about that school or the fact that he´d be competing against it,but now that he knows that´s Rachel´s school, nothing can make him more excited.

The warblers start with "Raise your glass" being Blaine the lead. During all the performance, he tries to find Rachel on the crowd.

Finally he finds his beautiful brunette sitting next to some blonde girl that he never saw before.(Not that he cares)

He blows at Kiss at Rachel, who pretends to catch it and throw it to the ground, before stepping her foot on top of it. He frowns for a moment , then he gives her a flirty wink, wich causes Rachel to scowl at him is reponse, making Finn smile at her adorableness( Is that even a word?)

* * *

Rachel goes on stage with a red cape covering all of her body. She spots Finn in the crowd, who gives her another wink. She choses to ignore it ( and the way that her heart beats faster).

Finn looks at Rachel , waiting for her to begin singing. Honestly, he has been dying to hear her sing. Everyone tells him that she has an amazing voice and for some reason he doesn´t needs to listen to her singing to know that´s true.

She goes to the midle of the stage, followed by a latino girl and an asian girl with matching red capes.

Suddenly they take off their capes, revealing short little dresses that don´t leave much to imagination.

Rachel starts singing and he listens wide eyed, to the most beautiful sound he´s ever heard.

"My god, she sings like a dream!" He thinks " No, not even like a dream, she sings like an angel"

Seems like he was thinking out loud, cause Blaine turns to him smiling "I told you that she sings amazing"

He gets pulled out of his toughts when he hears a different song. It´s a duet between his girl and a blonde guy.

Rachel seems really into it, reaching her hand out to the douche.

He tries to ignore the fact his fist clench everytime the blond boy and his Rachel hold hands.

Blaine notices Finn´s reaction and tries to calm him down "Relax Finn, for all that i know Sam has a girlfriend. And it´s not Rachel"

Hummm...Not bad. Still, Finn doesn´t like the dude.

* * *

There was a tie between the warblers and New directions, so they´re both going to Regionals.

To celebrate they all are doing a party-celebration at Lima Bean.

And that´s how Rachel got stuck in one of those couple booths. Blaine and Kurt insisted that she should sit with them both, and soon Finn joined the table sitting right next to Rachel. Now she´s stuck between Finn and the wall.

Great! (sarcastic)

Rachel looks around the tables and she spots Santana talking with a warbler.

Sam is talking with Mercedes(Are they dating?) and Mike and Tina are kissing across the room

She also spots Brittany laughing at something that Artie said.( At least,someone is having fun)

Nick(warbler) starts walking towards their table. "Hey, guys" He says "Come sit at our table!"

Kurt looks at him for confirmation and i nod "Go!" I tell him

"Okay, then i´ll go too" Blaine says.

"What about you,Finn?" Nick asks

Finn shakes his head smiling "No,thanks man. But i´d rather sit here with my girl"

"Finn Hudson!"Rachel warns, tough secretely enjoying hearing Finn say "my girl"

Blaine and Kurt share a look and smile at each other.

Nick nods "Okay, what about you Rachel?"

Rachel looks at him,surprised that he talked to her "Oh, thanks...I would lov.."

"She would love to stay here with me, but i´m sure she appreciates your invitation" Finn says interruping her.

Nick looks at Rachel, waiting for her to talk. Kurt, wanting to get Finn and Rachel alone, pushes Nick "Let´s go!"

With that, the three warblers leave Rachel and Finn alone, not even giving a Rachel a chance to protest.

* * *

Quinn Fabray saw a free seat at Finn Hudson´s table and decided to go there.

"Hi" She says smiling at Finn

"Humm..." Finn looks up at her bored then looks back at Rachel again.

"Hi Rachel" Quinn greets Rachel with a fake smile

"Hey Quinn, what brings you here" Rachel says with a tight smile

"Just wondering if i could seat here!" Quinn says still looking at Finn.

"Of course you can! Do you wanna seat next to Finn? If you do, i´ll sit in another place..."Rachel says

Quinn smiles "If you don´t mind..."

Rachel is about to stand up when Finn tugs at her arm. "No,you´ll stay here!" He says pushing her back down. Then he turns to Quinn "Rachel is sitting next to me, and she´ll stay here. If you want to sit there" he says poiting at where Kurt and Blaine were before "You can, but you don´t have to! " He adds, hoping that Quinn will just go away.

Quinn frowns but nods in agreement. "Okay,i´ll sit here"

* * *

Rachel sighs. She´s hearing Quinn talking about being a popular cheerleader, and hot that is. Quinn has been trying to flirt with Finn since she sat down , and she´s this close to ripping her hear off.

Finn,on the other hand just wants Quinn to shut up. Doesn´t she gets that he **_isn´t_** interested? He´s only interested in Rachel,how can´t Quinn see that?

Rachel sighs again as Finn´s hand touches her knee and she glares at him, silently warning him to stop.

His fingers start dancing right above the hem of her red dress, and she shoves his hand of his knee, glaring at him.

He winks at her and she rolls her eyes in reponse,shoving his hand off her knee,while Quin´s still ranting about some stupid shit.

Bored, Rachel looks around, watching Kurt and Blaine talking to Nick and Jeff as she pushes Finn´s hand off her knee once again, who sighs in disappointement at her reaction.

"So Finn,you´re a senior too,right?"Quinn asks while Finn nods

"Do you have any idea, to what college you´ll go?" She asks sweetly

"I had an early acceptance at NYU, so that´s where i´ll go in the fall" He replies

Rachel(who was drinking a coke) chokes on her drink and starts coughing violently upon hearing this shocking news.

Finn looks at her, and Quinn mad that she lost Finn´s attention, pats her back with more strong than the necessary.

"Thanks" Rachel chokes out while Quinn rolls her eyes annoyed.

Finn leans down and whispers in Rachel´s hear "Are you sure you´re fine? Cause i have no promblem in giving you some extra air" He says pointing at his lips while Rachel rolls her eyes again.

"I´ll go get a drink" Rachel says standing up "Finn, could you let me pass please?" She asks

"Sure thing, i´ll go with you" He says getting out of the booth

"No! I´ll be quick..." She says leaving, before Finn has any chance to protest.

* * *

Rachel is on the line to buy a diet coke, looking around to trying to see any of her friends. She feels something touch her shoulder and turns around "Noah!"

"Hey Little Berry, how´y doing?" He asks smiling at her

"I´m not really well. I´m sitting in a table watching Quinn Fabray flirting with Finn Hudson!"

"Isn´t that the dude you like?" He asks loudly

"Noah!" She shouts hitting his arm looking around to make sure no one heard it

"Okay, sorry!" He says holding his hand up "But about that Finn and Quinn shit, i can help you..." He begins

She looks up at him hopeful "You do?"

He nods smirking "Yeah, i´ll make the dude so jeaulous that he´ll want to rip my head off the second he meets me. Just listen to my genious plan..."

* * *

Rachel goes back to her table alone and sits down.

"Oh Finn, you have such a lovely arms!" Quinn exclaims brightly smiling

Finn looks at her for a second, nodding, before sighing bored.

"Hey my American-Hot-Jewish-Princess!" Puck greets walking to the table while Quinn rolls her eyes, annoyed about tha fact that she was interruped once again.

Finn( thinking that Puck´s talking to Quinn) smiles "Look Quinn, you have another guy to talk to!" He says happy that he´s finally getting rid of Quinn.

Quinn sighs mad "He´s not talking to me. He´s talking to her." She says pointing at Rachel who smiles shyly at Puck.

Shocked, Finn looks at Puck to make sure if Quinn´s saying the truth.

Puck nods "Hey, I´m Puck!" He says reaching his hand out to Finn who shakes it with a little more force than the necessary.

"I´m Finn Hudson"

Puck nods "Mind if i joined in?"

Rachel´s face lights up "Of course not!" She answers smiling

Puck smiles back "Thanks hot stuff!" He answers winking at her while Finn looks between Rachel and Puck with his mouth hung-open.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Ohhhhh Puck and Rachel are trying to make Finn chapter you´ll see Finn´s not so nice reaction to this.**

**Fav part?**

**Hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you think! Bye :) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter and please review it! Thank you :)**

* * *

Finn Hudson couldn´t believe his eyes. Here he was trying to give all of his attention to Rachel and this douche comes into scene and Rachel gives him this sexy,flirty smiles.

Wth?

He gets pulled out of his toughts by Rachel´s laugh. He looks at her( and oh, she looks so beautiful) but then he looks at Puck and sees him winking at Rachel(seriously, he winked at her a hundred times, and if does it one more time, Finn is pretty sure that he won´t be able to control himself and he´ll kill the dude)

Puck seems to notice Finn´s rage cause he stops right on his tracks and gives him a surprised look. Finn raises an eyebrow and Puck looks away.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were watching Finchel when they saw Puck sitting at their table.

"Ugh! What the hell is Puckerman doing? We´re trying to have Finchel moments, doesn´t anyone understands that? First Quinn comes and ruins it, and now

Puckerman?" Kurt asks furious

"I´m sure Puck is just passing by" Blaine says reassuring his boyfriend "but even if he tries to flirt with Rachel, there´s no problem, cause she won´t flirt back"

Kurt sighs "You´re right. Rachel´s not that much of an idiot"

Blaine nods while Kurt looks once more at their table, just in time to see Rachel smile at one of Puck´s lame jokes.

"Or maybe she is" Blaine says pointing at her

Kurt looks at Blaine wide eyed "This can´t be happening! I´ll kill them with my bare hands!" Kurt adds getting up

"Wait!" Blaine says grabbing Kurt´s arm "It would be too weird if you just went there, don´t you think?"

"Well, yeah,but if i don´t go there, who will?" Kurt asks

Blaine stays quiet for a few moments looking around the room. Finally he spots Santana talking with a warbler "I think i have the perfect person"

"Who?" Kurt asks curious.

Blaine only smiles and points at the latino girl.

* * *

"Seriously Hummel! I hope you have a great reason to push me into the girl´s bathroom, while i was in the midle of a hot date!" Santana says mad "And if it´s cause you liked the dude, then screw you! I might get that you´re gay but you already have Blaine, besides i don´t think you could handle that sexy warbler..."

"Stop it Santana!" Kurt shouts interruping the girl

"Fine, tell me why you brought me here then!" She crosses her arms over her chest and stomps her foot on the ground huffing with impatience

Kurt looks at her and thinks that when she does that, she really looks like Rachel, but he keeps it to himself, afraid that telling her that will only make her more furious.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Kurt finally asks

"What do you mean? Rachel is in here somewhere, i wasn´t exactly focused on her, but...why is that important?" Santana asks confused

"If you had paid attention, you would have noticed that she is sitting right next to my step-brother, also known as Finn Hudson"

Santana´s face lights up "The Finn Hudson? That´s fucking amazing! They´ll be a couple by the end of the night!"

Kurt nods "Well, i wouldn´t say that, specially since Quinn is sitting on their table trying to flirt with Finn..."

Santana gasps and curls her hands into fists "That bitch!"

"And Puckerman is also there, apparently trying to flirt with Rachel, who doesn´t seems that much mad with that." Kurt adds matter of factly

Santana snickers at that "Typical Rachel. Likes Finn, thinks that making him jeaulous is the solution" She shakes her head disappointed "When will that girl learn?"

Kurt sighs "Don´t know...but you´ll help me out or not?"

Santana nods "I´ll help you only cause it´s for Rae. She deserves it..."

"Awsome, now what will we do to fix this?" Kurt asks deep in toughts

"Don´t think too much Hummel. I´ve got this covered." Santana says with an evil smirk forming on her lips

* * *

"Hey guys!" Santana says walking up to **the **table "You must be Finn!" She tells him while he nods in confirmation

"I knew it! Rachel has been going on and on about you!"

"All good things, i hope!" He says with a small smirk briefly glancing at Rachel, who looks down

"Of course" Santana agrees "Anyway, Rachel, Kurt told me that he needs your help, he´s right next to the girl´s bathroom waiting for you!"

Rachel looks at her confused "Okay, then i´ll go see what he needs" She gets up and leaves

As Rachel is leaving, her skirt rides up a little and Puck stares at her ass, quickly stopping when he sees Finn´s hard glare silently threatening to kill him.

Santana who was watching the two of them, smiles knowingly.

Quinn who is still sitting at her table, after a million tries (failed) to get Finn´s attention, huffs in rage, getting Santana´s attention.

"Oh! I didn´t saw you there Fabray!" Santana says with fake sweetness "Could you please help me with something?" She asks

"You want my help?" Quinn asks shocked while Santana rolls her eyes saying "Just follow me!"

Quinn gets up "Okay, let´s go then..."

Santana turns to Finn and Puck "You two will be fine here,right?" She asks "I´m sure you two get along perfectly well"

"Of course we do" Finn says tough everyone notices that he´s not being honest.

"Great, Rachel will be back soon, anyways. Tough it was great to meet you Finn. I´m sure i´ll be seeing you around" With that Santana leaves the table, Quinn following her.

* * *

"Kurt? With what can i help you?" Rachel asks him

Kurt rolls his eyes "Are you crazy Rachel?"

Rachel looks at him confused "What?"

Kurt shakes his head "You like Finn. He likes you. He flirts with you,but you don´t flirt back. Then Puckerman comes along and you´re all up for sexy grins?WTF?"

Rachel looks away "You don´t get it! I´m not interested in Puck..."

"I know! But i just don´t get why you haven´t waved him off, already!" Kurt exclaims

"Puck told me Finn would appreciate it,okay?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"Finn would appreciate it? Are you both fucking crazy? Finn is not happy! He wants to kill Puck!" Kurt cries exasperated

"Noah told me that guys like him, only like girls like that! I tought about acting like Quin or Santana, you know? All confident and flirty, but that´s not me! I can´t do it!So he told me that when he flirted with me, i should do it back. That´s it! I´m not dating him! I don´t even like him! He is dating Lauren Zizes anyways, but that´s not the point" She shouts

Kurt looks at her confused "So this was Puck´s plan? Puck told you that you had to flirt with him, to get Finn´s attention?"

Rachel nods crying "Yeah,but i can´t do it either! That´s not me! It´s not who i am! But i tried it, i swear! It´s just that i´m so stupid! I will never be able to please anyone!"

Kurt´s gaze softens "That´s not true..."

Rachel shakes her head "Yes it is! I´ll end up all alone! I´ll never get a boyfriend! The only boy that thinks i´m not disgusting is Sam, but that´s cause he is my best friend! And i love the fact that he thinks like that, but i want someone else, you know? Someone that doesn´t loves me just like a friend!"

Kurt shakes his head again trying to reach out to her, but Rachel steps back "No, i don´t need your pity,Kurt! I´ll just...i just need to get out of here!" She screams running out, leaving a very,very shocked Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"You need me for what?" Quinn asks Santana

"I simply need to have a little talk with you" Santana says

"About what?" Quinn asks raising her eyebrow

"Oh Cut the crap, Fabray! You know the shit you´re doing!" Santana shouts, all the sweetness gone from her voice.

"I have no idea of what you´re talking about" Quinn answers calmly.

"Sure you do! You have been trying to get with Hudson since you came to Lima Bean!"

"And that´s a problem why?" Quinn asks again

Santana snickers "You know why. For the same reason that Finn doesn´t even glances at you. Rachel." She says matter of factly

Quinn sighs "I have nothing to do with Rachel"

Santana nods "Great,i don´t want you talking to her anyways. But you need to back off Finn." She warns mad

"Why would i even consider doing that?"

"Cause Rachel´s my bestie, and if you mess with her, you mess with me. And you sure as hell,don´t wanna piss me off!"

"I´m not afraid of you Santana!" Quinn shouts

Santana glares at her laughing "Are you sure about that?...Just don´t say i didn´t warned you!" She says leaving Quinn behind.

* * *

Finn glares at Puck as he looks around for Rachel. Finally they lock eyes (Puck and Finn) and Puck asks "Seriously dude, what´s with the death glare? Cause you´ve been giving me that shit all night and i´m kinda sick of it..."

"Well i wouldn´t be looking at you like that if you hadn´t flirted with my girl!"

"Your girl?" Puck asks amused

"Yeah, Rachel is my girl. I get that she´s fucking hot,smart, funny...well she´s awsome, but she´s mine so just back off" He snarls furious, glaring once more at Puck

Puck(feeling a little bad for the dude) sighs "I shouldn´t be telling you this,but..."

"But what?" Finn snaps

"This was all made up. Rachel apparently wanted to get your attention and i came up with this. I don´t like Berry like that. She´s just a good friend. I have a girlfriend, Lauren Zizes, the one that´s sitting next to the asian girl, see?" He asks pointing at Tina

"So you´re not interested in Rachel?" Finn asks for clarification

"No. And she´s not interested in me either, so you got nothing to worry about."

Finn sighs in relief "Cool. You should´ve told me sooner"

"Couldn´t do it! Berry was here, and she would take off my balls if i told you this!" Puck exclaims "She´s pretty scary when she wants to be!"

Finn laughs shaking his head "Nah! She´s just cute. Super,super cute"

Puck smiles "You really like her huh? You know i´m rooting for you two?"

Finn looks at him nodding "Rooting for us?"

Puck nods "Yeah, Berry deserves it. She deserves happiness. After all she went trough..."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks worried. Puck is about to answer him when Lauren comes up to them "Puck, i need to get home now. I´m waiting for you in the car, but for god´s shake, hurry up!" She says before turning to Finn "I presume you´re Finn Hudson, the guy Rachel is non-stop talking about"

Finn smiles slightly "Yup, that´s me!"

Lauren nods "Bye...Puck, you know where i am" With that she leaves Lima Bean and goes to the parking lot

Puck looks at Finn getting up "You heard my girl. I really need to get going!"

Finn stops him "Wait! You didn´t told me what..."

Puck interrups him "I´ll tell you another time,okay? I promise. Take care Hudson,i´ll see you soon" He adds leaving a very frusterated Finn Hudson

* * *

**Hey are you liking the story so far?**

**Should i stop writing it?**

**I know it´s not even half as good as the original fanfic, and for that i´m truly sorry.**

**I´m a little disappointed with the result, to be honest, i was hoping i could do better than what i´m doing.**

**Do you guys agree?**

**Sorry again.**


End file.
